Nick Diaz Embedded: Part Five
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Anderson Silva Fanfiction. Diaz VS Silva 2 Starts without cameras. When Anderson gets emotional again, Nick does more than touch Silva's hands...


**A/N: **Sorry Guys, The right story is up now!

* * *

**A/N:** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

**A/N:** How **Hot** does Nick Diaz look at Middle-Weight?

* * *

**A/N:** I thought that moment between Diaz and Silva, after the fight was really sweet. Diaz is a Sweet-heart. And I had to write about it lol.

* * *

A/N: You can see it on the clip Titled- **"Nick and Anderson's UFC Octagon interviews"**

* * *

The Weidman **Check** of the Kick.

* * *

Silva's leg turning to Jello. That's all Nick Diaz thought of when Silva got Announced the winner. The Diaz camp took it on the chin. But a loss was still a loss.

"You gonna stay at Middle-weight?" His Little Brother asked.

Nick shrugged. He would only fight if Dana could get him **The Big Fights,** like he'd had tonight. Millions of people were watching himself and Silva fight. Sure he had media coming out of his ass. And Girls were stroking Nick and giving him numbers. But he just wanted to get away from everyone for a while.

* * *

He thought that he'd won most of those rounds. It was a Shame the Judges didn't think so. He went out for a run to clear his head. He was running around the Hotel car Park, when he saw Silva's Camp getting into their cars. Nick stopped. He didn't want them to notice him. He'd spoken to most of them already.

Nick had just said the "Good fight" type of stuff. Even when he didn't **really** mean it. Nick crouched and watched Silva say Good-bye to his Camp. Nick walked instead of running. He thought that the sound of the cars would stop Silva from seeing him. He walked around the Car park gates. Silva couldn't have seen him. He had his back to him now.

* * *

"You coming in Nick or what?" Silva asked.

Puzzled and realising that Silva must have eyes in the back of his head, Nick walked up to him. Minutes later Nick found himself in Anderson's hotel room. It was the biggest room in the hotel of course.

"Help yourself to** anything**" Silva said.

* * *

"Thanks" Nick said. He looked in one of the Mini fridges and got out a Cherry coke. He hadn't even opened the can before Anderson started to thank him.

"When Chris broke my leg. All he did was act happy and wave his flag around. But you...Thank you for fighting me Nick. I didn't know who I was going to fight next. You know, after... **everything**" Anderson said tapping his leg. He got up and sat on the floor.

"I've been through so much...I won't go into it. But...Thanks for taking me on. You almost beat me" Anderson said.

* * *

"I **did** beat you..but whatever" Nick said opening his can.

"My family are talking about giving it up. But **giving up MMA**? I see the belt in my dreams Nick. But... what should I do? If I make my family happy...my Son and everyone. I've got to quit MMA" Anderson choked out the words.

He Gargled the sentence like Bleachy Mouth-wash. Nick watch him murmur and before long, the tears started again.

* * *

"Fuck" Nick muttered. "What is it with you and crying on the floor Dude?" Nick asked.

Anderson had done the very **same thing**, earlier on, after the fight. Nick helped him up. To be nice. Now Diaz wasn't sure if he should do the same thing or just leave.

"You can go" Anderson said almost reading Nick's mind.

* * *

As soon as he said that, Nick Diaz knew that he wasn't leaving. Not just yet. He walked past Anderson's bottled water and Budwiser Sponsor clothes. There were packs of T-shirts and bright Yellow shorts all over the place. He leaned over the former champion and raised his hand out.

"Like I said. Get up. Don't get upset" Nick said.

Like before, Silva took Diaz's hand in his own. Instead of pulling on Nick with all his might like last time. Anderson kissed Nick Diaz's hand. Nick paused.

* * *

"Hey...you got a family you know?" Nick said. He was still standing over him. Anderson's hand crept up Nick's right thigh.

"They're not here. You're here" Anderson said.

He pulled Nick's jogging bottoms stretching them until Gravity brought Nick down on top of his body. Nick ran his hands over Anderson's chest and ran his thumb down Silva's **ribs.**

* * *

Nick knew that Silva was taken** but...**

**"Fuck it"** Nick thought.

Nick moved Anderson's knee out of the way and mounted the former Middle-weight Champion. He slid his hand over Anderson's crotch. When Silva started moaning, Nick had to tell him something.

"Andy, you know...when I told you that "**You wanted to win more than me?"** Nick asked.

* * *

Anderson breathed in heavily. Then he nodded remembering Nick's words.

Well...I lied" Nick said.

He slid his hands into Anderson's boxers. Stroking him gently, then harder while Nick opened Anderson's thighs with the other hand. He bent down and breathed on Silva's dick while rubbing him in circles with his palm. Anderson bucked his hips out as Nick licked Silva's stomach.

* * *

"Yeah, that's good" Anderson said putting his hand on top of Nick's.

"Like **Normal**?" Nick asked.

"Not funny" Anderson said.

* * *

He brushed Nick's hand away, he leaned up and kissed him. But Nick pushed him back down onto the floor. He knew if Anderson got carried away, he would get on top. Nick never liked that. Nick got himself into a **high mount**. His Balls were grazing Anderson's chest.

He kissed Anderson on his shoulders and his neck. Anderson grabbed the back of Nick's head. It pissed Nick off, but he didn't stop him. He pushed Nick further into him, until Nick could smell Anderson's shower gel and fresh sweat.

* * *

Nick licked Anderson's nipples while using his knee to work on Anderson's hard on. Nick rubbed himself against Anderson for a while. Anderson and Nick, were Thigh on Thigh. Lips on Neck. Nick's ear was getting moist from Anderson's **heavy** breathing.

When he was sure that Anderson was going to release himself. Nick got into a side -control position, and rolled away from Anderson. He made sure he was clean and pulled his trousers up.

"You don't like to get messy do you?" Anderson asked.

* * *

I gotta go" Nick said re-adjusting himself.

"When can I **re-pay** the favour?" Anderson asked.

Nick shrugged. Anderson wasn't crying anymore, and Nick didn't need to run that far, tonight, he'd had a** work-out** of sorts with Silva.

"Re-pay me? You know, after our Re-match" Nick said.

* * *

Anderson laughed. Nick left. He knew Anderson wasn't taken him seriously. But he would Fight him tomorrow.

Nick Diaz honestly thought he'd beaten Silva tonight in the Octagon. He pushed more. He hit Silva with more strikes. It was proven after the fight.

Nick didn't care if he fucked Anderson or not. But sooner rather than later Diaz VS Silva, Episode Two was going to happen. Nick would make sure of it...


End file.
